


Took It Down

by phoenixjustice



Series: Marvelous/Basco drabble-verse [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous/Basco, set sometime during Gokaiger.</p><p>How much of their time together had been lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took It Down

Took It Down  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by many people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Marvelous/Basco.  
Setting: Sometime during Gokaiger.  
Summary: How much of their time together had been lies?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He never described how he felt that day when Basco betrayed them, betrayed him. Had all their conversations, their laughs, their whispered fears, all been lies? How much had Basco fabricated to get the Ranger Keys that they had spilt blood, sweat, and tears over to get, to find?

He felt the rug swept out from him and he did not know how to react, respond, after he is gone. It is awkward and he hates it, but what he hates more than anything else is that he still has such strong feelings for him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
